Equal Exchange
by x - - unwrittenMELODY
Summary: What would you do to be with the one you love? I give him my heart, but in exchange, HE get's my body.; KidaxMikado / IzayaxMikado -DISCONTINUED.
1. Intrologue

Equal Exchange

**-{ Intologue. ***

**so, long time no type? **Yeah, I realized I've been absent. My life actually has meaning now, so WHOOPIE ( sarcasm lol! ) Anyway, this is for my best friend, for her birthday. It's going to be extended because I love her, and she gave me this story plot and said all she wanted from me was this fanfiction, so I'm giving it a shot.  
>-Sorry everything is sort of AU. I'm trying my hardest to grasp these character's personalities, so if you have anything for me to improve on, please review or PM me. It would mean alot.<p>

- anyway. as the normal thing goes, i own nothing. this is my usual **male x male**. i am also listening to the _DRRR_ soundtrack as we speak.  
>Wow. I what life do I have again? xD<p>

* * *

><p>"Mi-ka-do~!"<p>

The sound of his voice pressed in my eardrums with familiarity and before I knew it, I was tugged off to the side, the voices owner's arm around my neck. It was a friendly gesture, as so the owner was, and I looked over to him with a smile. He was always smiling when I saw him, as if nothing in life could bring him down. It was depressing that I couldn't stay away from him, no matter how hard I tried. Then again, I didn't try too often.

"Dude! Stop pulling that face. You're scaring off the ladies~!" he cheered and I grimaced at the thought of him attempting to flirt and pick up girls way out of his league.

He always took it as me being timid or shy. I've finally come to terms that it was neither of those things, but we'll get to the why and what later.

"Kida, what ladies?" I broke in on his little love dreams and he paused, looking around and groaning.

"Aw! It had to be your face that lead them away, Mi-ka-do~" he whined, finally walking again in simple strides next to me and I shrugged my shoulders, noticing every feature of him, like I always have, for many years.

For example how, whenever he pouts about losing one of his many "lucky" ladies, his hair would frame his face and a childlike innocence would come over him. Or how he always walked with a simple stride, unintentionally moving his hips in a swaying fashion.

This was my best friend, and eternal crush: Masaomi Kida.

"Man, lighten up! It's not like you're going to be this young forever!" he began and I stared helplessly as he went into one of his many dramatic speeches.

"One day, we'll get so old, and then what? No more beautiful ladies for us to love! Ah! I can't even stand the thought of not seeing such beautiful faces all around me~"

If him flirting with every girl was embarrassing, this was ten times worse and I groaned, placing my cellphone to my face. Maybe some of the stupid would bounce of of it and back to him. Still, I wouldn't change this for the world. These moments.

"Smile!"

His fingers were to the corner of my lips pushing them upwards and the most admirable grin was on his own face. I couldn't help but fully smile at this and he paused, staring at me and my face fell at the reaction.

"K-Kida-"

"That was so cute, Mi-ka-do~" he cried out, pulling me close in a hug and I panicked, not prepared for the situation, but not truly pulling away, either.

"If you were a girl, I'd date you!"

Everything around me stopped at that one sentence and my eyes widened and realized he had already released me from the embrace. I looked at him and he stared, then smiled.

"If I was a girl?"

"Yup. Ne, but you don't have boobs. It wouldn't work, Mikado," he nodded, and turned on his heel, walking towards the Russian Sushi Restaurant.

Sadly, the damage had been done, and I knew finally what I needed to do to win his heart...

* * *

><p>"That's a strange request, Mikado-kun," spoke the red-eyed devil from across the desk, not even bothering to look from his keyboard to speak to me.<p>

I frowned, pounding my fist on the desk to command his attention.

"I don't care. I want you to turn me into a girl. I know you have the connections to do so!"

He paused, not looking from his screen but tucked his finger's under his chin, smirking.

"That I do, Mikado-kun-"

"Quit calling me that-"

"Ah, feisty tonight, aren't we?"

He finally spun around and leered up at me, who probably looked a mess from running to the one person I wouldn't want to speak to for anything if my life depended on it. Well, except this one thing.

"Izaya-san-"

"So formal, Mikado-kun. Just call me Iz-"

"Shut up and and get me that damn connection!"

He blinked, mock surprise on his face and he stood up, finally, hands in his pockets. The sight of him already annoyed me, but not getting the answers I needed frustrated me even more.

"It's not just fair to _give _you this one little thing. There's always an exchange that is in the matter, as you can immediately understand..."

"Exchange?" I mumbled, eyes trailing him and he reclined on his couch, patting the place next to him but I didn't move.

"An eye for an eye. Something of equal value should be given up to obtain another-"

"That's from an anime," I pointed out and he clapped merrily, which also made me more frustrated.

"That it is, Mikado-kun!" he cheered and I gritted my teeth and he smiled, watching me.

"What would you like to give up, for that wish?"

I froze, staring at his desk instead of those eyes and thought about this proposal. I couldn't call if unfair, because an equal exchange was almost appropriate for this situation. The thing was, what could he even want in exchange for this? Or, even scarier, what I would I actually give up for this one thing I most dearly wanted?

"I'll give you anything."

I finally looked into his eyes and realized this was a deadly mistake for his lips were curved into the most devilish of smiles and his eyes were narrowed and point blank aimed directly at me.

"Anything in exchange for the love of your precious Masaomi-"

I would of reprimanded him for calling the other out of context but was more shocked that he knew of my crush on Kida.

"How'd you-"

"This is my city, Mikado-kun. There isn't anything that I could not know," he said lazily, the smile growing wider and a shiver ran up my spine, of fear.

"Ah..."

"Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll be easy on you for this," he spoke again, standing up and slowly walking to me, almost like a cat to his prey.

I was frozen stiff, still in mild-aftershock and realized that his hand was to my cheek. I wanted to move away, but he was keeping me in place with his eyes.

"Since Masaomi has your heart... I guess your body will be the exchange."

My eyes widened and I backed away, finally finding my legs and shook my head. I couldn't give myself to him when I've been dreaming of giving myself to the one I truly loved. My back hit the wall and he leaned over me, keeping me pinned again with his eyes. I was scared, almost terrified at how he looked at me from underneath that gaze.

"I can't do that, Izaya-san."

"Not even for Masaomi's heart?"

I gulped and closed my eyes, not enjoying how close he was to me at the moment, but I couldn't back down. This was for Kida, even if Izaya had a sick, twisted pleasure in all of this.

"Fine."

His smile grew into one mimicking the Cheshire cat and he leaned his face closer to mine:

"Consider it an exchange."


	2. Gender Swapped

Equal Exchange

**-{ One: Gender Swapped. ***

**So, sorry I took so long to update! **Blame college... college oh man. UGH. Anyway, I like this chapter, and it needed to be done. I'm still trying to get a good grip on these characters, but it feels like the only one I'm getting down is Kida ( and I roleplay him, so I know his personality better lol! ) I thought something cute was in order. Next chapter will be less... appropriate. Haha. I'm known for it... anyway. Enjoy! ILOVEYOUALL. Thank you for the great reviews!

- yay for disclaimers ( _only not really lawlz _). I own nothing, Kida is sexy, Izaya is the smex, Mikado is adorable. DRRR! is the best. This is guyxguy. Don't like LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER FALL IN LOVE WITH THE SEXINESS.

...college has officially killed any sanity I have left.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can open your eyes now. The anesthesia has already worn off... Hello Mikado."<em>

My eyes slowly cracked open and every inch of me was sore, the cool metal against my back of the lab table bringing me back to realization of where I was. I tried to sit up but only managed to prop myself onto my elbows, wincing at the bright light in my eyes.

"Ah. Ryuugamine-kun," the doctor spoke gently, eyes sliding up from his clipboard onto me, his smile comforting and calm.

"How did it go?" I croaked out, my voice raw from being unused for many hours.

"A complete success. You will be a little sore, so don't force yourself to do too much for a little bit. It will also be a bit difficult to walk, but you will be fine," he continued and my eyes roamed the small room, compact and shut off from the world.

My gaze then trailed to the sheet draped along me and I carefully lifted it, heart beating almost in an erratic fashion in my chest and my eyes widened. I had... and then...

_Oh my._

"I am really a girl."

He nodded, laughing at my reaction and tapped his fingers on the clipboard. He wrote a few things down before placing his hands to the sheet. He looked at me and I nodded, somewhat shy of my new feminine parts and he carefully slid the sheet down. It was as if this wasn't my body, but as if my head was sewn onto someone else's. I slowly sat up, back sore and chest heavier then I was used to.

"Kishitani-san-"

"Just call me Shinra, Ryuugamine-kun," he spoke up and helped me stand, and I lost balance, but he happened to catch me before I fell.

Walking proved to be difficult because what I used to keep balance before was obviously gone. I held onto the lab table for support and bit my lip, curiously running my fingers along my body. Shinra was unnerved for he observed and wrote more notes here and there, as if this was the most natural thing that could happen at this moment.

Softer... more curves... this is what Kida liked... this is what I have to give him.

I nodded to myself and prepped myself before taking a step, wobbling and fell to my knees. I swatted Shinra's hand away as he attempted to help and tried pushing myself up before a set of feet were before me.

"You did a excellent job, Shinra. All we need is a wig and he's set."

I shivered at the cool tone he possessed and grabbed for the sheet to cover myself up, looking away from those ruby colored eyes.

"You're embarrassing the boy, Izaya!" Shinra spoke and reached out again to help me and for a second time I swatted his hand away, blood rushing to my face.

"I'm not embarrassed," I said and slowly forced myself up, still a bit unsteady on my feet.

I finally looked into his eyes and saw the smirk on his lips and immediate disgust flew through me.

"Well, aren't we bold, Mikado-kun. Even with that new body of yours, you're still cheeky as ever."

"Shut your mouth," I ground out and wrapped the sheet even more around my body, but a glint and a tearing sound later and I held the remains of the sheet within my fingertips.

"Tch. You're still almost completly flat," he pointed out and I curled my hand into a fist and swung at him, but he easy caught it and leaned in close.

"We still have our exchange, Mikado-kun," he said lowly and I gritted my teeth, yanking from his grasp and fell flat on my behind.

"Shit..."

"Ah, Izaya..." Shinra began but he only took another step towards me, ignoring any protests that Shinra let out.

"I still find it amusing you'd go to even such lengths as these to just get you're precious Masaomi to confess his love for you. You're an interesting character, Mikado-kun."

"You talk too much," I bit back and his eyebrows rose and then fell as he turned on his heel, obviously not interested in anymore small talk.

"Meet me at my apartment tomorrow. Our exchange will take place after your classes, Mikado-kun," he laughed, waving his hand and left the room.

I felt dirty from his touch, rubbing my arms and allowed Shinra to help me up, handing me my old clothes which I slipped on slowly, the hoodie having trouble fully zipping up due to my new set of breasts. I frowned and left it open, looking at Shinra who nodded and walked over to a box, pulling out a long haired wig and I looked at it.

"Just as you requested, Ryuugamine-kun," he said softly and I slipped it on, fixing the bangs and looked at him and he held up a mirror.

I gasped, placing my hands to my face and noticed how different I looked. I knew it was me, but it didn't look like me. I blinked and swallowed hard, pulling my phone from my pocket and checked the time. It was only around ten, which meant I still had time to get home, finish my homework and get ready for the next day.

"Thank you again, Shinra-san," I smiled and he bowed and I did in return, slipping on my sneakers and hurried out the room.

Following the set of steps and out the door, pressing my back against the door and looked around to see if anyone was coming. I sighed in relief when no one came and hurried down the street. As always, I was still amazed by the liveliness of Ikebukuro, even at this late at night. I also forgot to pay attention and bumped into someone, eyes widening and I took a step back. A pair of guys, obviously bigger then myself, crowded around me.

"Ah..."

"Look at what we got here. Hey, isn't it a bit late for you to be out here by yourself?" one asked me with a leering grin and I took another few steps back, only to have my waist grabbed by the other.

"You're kinda cute, you know. How about you come with us? We'll show you some fun," the burly one asked and I shook my head, opening my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

The one that took my waist was suddenly pushed over and I tossed a look back and my heart quickly pounded in my chest.

"You know, it's rude to pick on such a lovely lady this late a night. Don't you have something better to do with you're time, knuckleheads?" he spoke, a smile on his face as he winked at me and I gasped.

"Ki-"

"Watch you're mouth, punk, or we'll kick your scrawny ass," the first one said dangerously, grabbing Kida by the collar and he only smiled.

"Your breath smells like shit," he sneered and dodged a punch sent his way, twisting his leg around and kicked the other in the shin.

This caused him to drop Kida and he only bowed, taking my hand which caused my already skipping heart to toss around erratically in my chest.

"We gotta go now. It was fun, but I think I need to walk this beautiful woman home. See ya!" he said quickly, and suddenly I was running into the direction he led me to.

We kept running until a few blocks later when he finally let go of my hand and I leaned against the building, trying to catch my breath. My chest hurt and my legs were still tired from running and I coughed. His hand was instantly to my shoulder and I felt blood rush to my face, eyes looking into his. His look was puzzled for a moment as he stared at me and I began to panic.

_Please don't recognize me..._

"Are you okay?" he asked softly and I nodded, pulling off a nervous smile and he moved his hand away, the little flirtatious grin he had coming out.

"Ah! I have saved you from the very evil men. Would you grant me the pleasure of sharing tea?" he asked, almost in a sing-song voice and I stifled a laugh.

"Okay. Tomorrow, at the Russian Sushi place. Seven," I said, voice higher then usual to conceal my identity and his eyes widened and I finally laughed when he fist pumped.

"Alright! My proposal has finally been answered!" he cheered and I leaned in to kiss his cheek and his face flushed.

"We'll meet then. Goodbye," I said quickly, bowing and hurried off but he called out to me before I was around the corner.

"What's your name?"

I paused and bit my lip before turning around quickly, calling back, "Minami!"

With that I ran home and didn't stop until I got inside, my back sliding down the door of the apartment.

"I can't believe I did that. I had all that confidence..." I blushed and closed my eyes, bring my knees to my chest.

"I have a date with Kida tomorrow... with Kida..."

* * *

><p>"This is a lot harder then I thought it'd be..." I mumbled, trying to finish wrapping the gauze around my chest to bind down my new pair and gritted my teeth.<p>

I finally got them down without hurting myself and safety pinned the gauze holding my chest down, looking at myself in the mirror. Better then I expected. I quickly dressed myself for school and grabbed my bag, hurrying out the door and towards the school.

"Mi-ka-do~!"

I smiled and looked to my side, noticing that Kida was practically floating down the sidewalk.

"You seem very... happy?" I ended it with a question, not sure exactly why he was this way.

"Ah! You could very well say that, cause~" he began, twirling around and placed his finger to my nose.

"I have a date tonight with the most hottest babe AROUND! She's at the top of my list of the cutest girls ever to be in Ikebukuro!" he cheered and I could feel my own cheeks beginning to flush.

He thought I was cute... Well, "Minami" but still-

"L-Lucky you," I fumbled out and he wrapped his arm around my neck, tugging me close.

"I know! All we need is to set you up with a girl and we could double date!" he cheered and I laughed, trying to ignore his cheers to set my beating heart to a normal pace.

"Anri! Guess what?" he cheered, letting me go and hurried to her, a spring in his step and and I couldn't help but smile until my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I slipped my phone out and checked the screen, the number unknown to me and I opened the text, almost dropping my phone.

_**- Exchange at 22:00. Don't forget that cute little wig, Mikado-kun. ;**_

Oh man...


End file.
